


A Roses Thorns to Tame a Beast

by chellie87



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellie87/pseuds/chellie87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has just graduated from the Academy and instead of becoming her best friend Lissa's guardian she is being sent to Russia to guard some old man she has never met nor heard of before. To say the least she is pissed. Unknown to her it is her long lost daddy dearest.</p><p>Dimitri is old not physically, physically he's only 24, but mentally he is over 300. 5 years ago when he was changed back from a stragoi into a damphiar again he started ageing again. Now that he has been deemed "unfit" to be allowed in public society he now lives with a handful of humans and other out casted damphiars in one of his castle's in Russia. He hates himself and has a temper to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roses Thorns to Tame a Beast

I was still pissed beyond words and shell shocked at the turn of events. How did this happen? Everything was set. I was supposed to guard my lifelong friend, my sister, and bond mate after graduation. Lissa and I were going to go to college and have the time of our lives.

Now I was on a plane to Russia to become a guardian to some old moroi. How did my life take such a drastic turn?

Leaving Lissa had to be the hardest thing I've ever done. I don't know how she will survive without me. Through our bond I knew she was devastated, and trying everything in her power to get me back. She had even had a private audience with our Queen. But none of it worked. I was to be this guy's guardian and that's that. When asked why there was no real reason just that he was important and I was the best.

I ended up having to block her because I knew if I didn't I would just end up in her head and in tears again. I couldn't do that I had to stay strong. I had to be on my best behavior so I could hopefully return to her soon.

The plane was about to land and I wasn't nervous or excited about this I was still too pissed. Whoever this guy was would know it. My best behavior was not going to be pretty. He would rue the day he messed with me, and separated me from Lissa.

I got off the plane and was met by an extremely nice black hummer. A guardian got out and got my bags and then then opened the door for me and I got in without a word. Once we got onto the road I decided to ask where this Ibrahim Mazur was. I didn't get an answer. Just great, this guy was going to be a fun partner.

After about two hours we pulled up to a gate and were let in by some guards. I was surprised to see that they were human not guardians. Once we pulled through I was pretty shocked, there was a mansion that made other mansions look like run down old cabins. It was huge and beautiful. Whoever this guy was he had money and lots of it.

I got out of the car when we pulled up to the front door, and was met by the most ridiculously dressed Moroi I have ever laid eyes on. He was probably in his fifties and wore a gray suit with a neon yellow dress shirt underneath. A hanky the same color was in his pocket and a multi colored scarf around his neck. He had gold chain necklaces and a gold hopped earing earring in his ear. He had dark hair and a goatee. He looked like a pirate mobster. He also had a wicked gleam in his eye. I didn't like him not one bit.

"Ah Rosemarie finally I have been looking forward to this for such a long time." He said.

I just glared at him.

He smiled even wider at this and continued his welcome.

"My name is Abe and you can call me that. You must be wondering why your here?" He said I just gave him a well duh look.

"Well I'm not one to beat around the bush kizim I'm your father and that is why you're here to be my guardian. I wanted to get to know you, and now that you're eighteen I can." He finished with a smile.

What the hell he had to be joking.

"Very funny old man my father is Turkish and this is Russia. Why should I believe a word your saying?"

"Well I am Turkish I just have business here more than home and as to why you should believe me well, look at me. We look so much alike it's scary and if that doesn't convince you well then there is someone here who will."

I looked at him puzzled but then saw something or rather someone I never expected to see here. My mother.

"Fuck!"

"Watch your language young lady. I'm here to confirm this is your father now I have to go." With that she walked to the hummer I just got out of and left. Well hello to you to mom.

"Well now that that's settled I will show you to your room." Abe said.

I walked straight up to him and slapped him across the face, then walked into the house. I turned when he started laughing.

"Well your reputation doesn't quite do you justice kiz. You're even more like me then I thought." Abe said smiling like I hadn't just slapped him. It was infuriating.

"Fuck you! Just tell me where to go so I don't have to deal with anything else tonight."

He then showed me to my room which I must say was beautiful and humongous. It was like a room out of a fairy tale. All silks and expensive decour. It was in blood reds and blacks. How he knew I loved that combination of colors I will never know.

Abe said goodnight and left. I locked the door threw myself onto the bed, and for the first time in years I cried myself to sleep. I just couldn't handle anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think!


End file.
